IBC Classics
IBC Classics, also known as IBClassics, is a digital television channel of the Philippines, one of the three created, owned and operated by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. It is the digital TV counterpart of IBC, the government-sequestered and the undisputed number three TV network in the country. Similar to IBC, it airs a mix of classic, current and archived series produced and/or previously aired by IBC from the late 1970s, 1980s, 1990s, 2000s, and a handful of 2010s. IBC Classics operates 24/7 as the archive TV channel. It is the third network launched under the IBC television branding, along the leading TV network IBC, the Filipino-language UHF news channel IBC News Network and the UHF TV network IBC Plus. Profile During the 80's, IBC became the home of the most successfully hit shows in a likes of top-raters: Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, T.O.D.A.S., Maricel Live!, Sitak ni Jack, Barrio Balimbing, Ora Engkantada, The Sharon Cuneta Show, Sic O'Clock News, Eh Kasi, Babae!, Pinoy Thriller, Hapi House, Loveliness, among others. IBC Classics is the 24-hour digital archive TV channel of IBC offeres the best in Philippine television geared towards the late 1970s, 1980s and 1990s in a mix of new and classic shows with its well-loved classic comedy and drama series, as well as its entertaining musicals and variety shows featuring your favorite singers and the stars of the big and small screen. It also has the MTRCB advisory before the show. With AO No. 26, these archives will be restored and digitalized. The people will remember the Golden Age of Philippine Television. On January 15, 2018, IBC Classics revamped its graphics and program line-up. Since April 16, 2018, IBC Classics moved from IBC Digital TV Channel 5 to Channel 7. Programming Schedule Maki-throwback at catch up sa mga paborito mong top-rating comedy shows, dramas, variety shows,and cultural shows ng Kaibigan channel. Kumpleto ang panonoodsa feel-good entertainment na bagay para sa buong pamilya! Monday-Friday *04:00 - T.O.D.A.S. Klasik (replay) (Monday); Noli Me Tangere (replay) (Tuesday-Friday) *05:00 - Cooltura (replay) *06:00 - T.O.D.A.S. Klasik (replay) (Monday); Ora Engkantada (replay) (Tuesday); Chicks to Chicks (replay) (Wednesday); TVJ: Television's Jesters (replay) (Thursday); Sic O'Clock News (Friday) *07:00 - Retro TV (rerun) *08:00 - Balay Tirahan Kanlungan (part 1) (rerun) *09:00 - Balay Tirahan Kanlungan (part 2) (rerun) *10:00 - T.O.D.A.S. Klasik (replay) (Monday); Noli Me Tangere (replay) (Tuesday-Friday) *11:00 - Aiko Drama Special (replay) (Monday); Sic O'Clock News (replay) (Tuesday); Travel Time (back-to-back rerun) (replay) (Wednesday); Loveliness (replay) (Thursday); T.O.D.A.S. Klasik (replay) (Friday) *12:00 - Cooltura (back-to-back reruns) *01:00 - Sic O'Clock News (replay) (Monday); Computer Man (replay) (Tuesday); T.O.D.A.S. Klasik (replay) (Wednesday); TVJ: Television's Jesters (replay) (Thursday); Chicks to Chicks (replay) (Friday) *02:00 - Cooltura (back-to-back reruns) *03:00 - Noli Me Tangere *04:00 - Hapi House (rerun) *05:00 - Travel and Trade (rerun) *05:30 - Travel Time *06:00 - Sic O'Clock News (rerun) *07:00 - Janella in Wonderland *07:45 - T.O.D.A.S. Klasik (rerun) *08:45 - PPP (Piling-Piling Pelikula) *10:30 - Cooltura (rerun) *11:00 - Retro TV (rerun) *12:00 - Computer Man (Monday-Thursday); TVJ: Television's Jesters (Friday) *01:30 - PPP (Piling-Piling Pelikula) (replay) *03:15 - Janella in Wonderland (replay) Saturday *04:00 - Noli Me Tangere (replay) *05:00 - Chicks to Chicks (replay) *06:00 - Loveliness (replay) *07:00 - Mga Gintong Aral ng El Shaddai *08:00 - Chicks to Chicks (replay) *09:00 - Cooltura (back-to-back reruns) *10:00 - Noli Me Tangere (replay) *11:00 - Balay Tirahan Kanlungan (part 1) (replay) *12:00 - Balay Tirahan Kanlungan (part 2) (replay) *01:00 - Cooltura (back-to-back reruns) *02:00 - Awitawanan *04:00 - Cooltura (back-to-back reruns) *05:00 - Sic O'Clock News (replay) *06:00 - Balay Tirahan Kanlungan (part 1) (replay) *07:00 - Balay Tirahan Kanlungan (part 2) (replay) *08:00 - Ora Engkantada *09:00 - Travek Time (back-to-back rerun) *10:00 - Aiko Drama Special *11:00 - Cooltura (back-to-back reruns) *12:00 - T.O.D.A.S. Klasik (replay) *01:00 - TVJ: Television's Jesters (replay) *02:00 - Loveliness (replay) Sunday *04:00 - Noli Me Tangere marathon *09:00 - Cooltura (back-to-back replay) *10:00 - Sic O'Clock News (replay) *11:00 - Balay Tirahan Kanlungan (part 1) (replay) *12:00 - Balay Tirahan Kanlungan (part 2) (replay) *01:00 - Cooltura (back-to-back replay) *02:00 - Sic O'Clock News (replay) *03:00 - T.O.D.A.S. Klasik (replay) *04:00 - Cooltura (back-to-back replay) *05:00 - Janella in Wonderland marathon *08:00 - Loveliness *09:00 - Travel and Trade (back-to-back rerun) *10:00 - Tagalog Box Office Hits *12:00 - Cooltura (back-to-back reruns) *01:00 - Computer Man (replay) *02:00 - Tagalog Box Office Hits (replay) Channel lineup Notes *all non-encrypted digital terrestrial TV channels broadcast within the area of the household will also be carried. *DZTV TeleTrese, DMZ Channel, IBC Classics, Channel V Philippines, Toon TV, and Secarats TV are encrypted and scrambled with Multi2-based encryption, because of that, thus requiring SMS activation to unscramble those channels. *DZTV TeleTrese, IBC Classics, Channel V Philippines, and Secarats TV are exclusive channels to Digital TV, a digital set-top box marketed by the network. External links *IBC Classics on Facebook See also *Pinoy Retro Page (Everything Classic) | IBC-13 TV Tines Guide circa 1980. - Facebook *Cover Photos *Emmanuel Robin - Sexy Comedy Tv series nuong Dekada 80' | Facebook *THE NEW LUCKY 13 SHOW Game Show... - Michael Angelo Capili Libang | Facebook *ROLLER SUPER �� STARS *sports -IBC... - Michael Angelo Capili Libang | Facebook *IBC CHANNEL 13 MOVIES PILING PILING... - Michael Angelo Capili Libang | Facebook *IBC CHANNEL 13 GAME SHOWS IN 1977 -TVTJY - Michael Angelo Capili Libang | Facebook *IBC CHANNEL 13 �� PINILAKANG TABING... - Michael Angelo Capili Libang | Facebook *Tito Aga Valerio | Facebook *T.O.D.A.S. Televisions Outrageously... - Michael Angelo Capili Libang | Facebook *Tito Aga Valerio | Facebook *REMEMBER... ✴ SEEING STARS WITH JOE... - Michael Angelo Capili Libang | Facebook *Tito Aga Valerio | Facebook *FOREIGN TV SHOW IN THE 70's ✴ BARETTA... - Michael Angelo Capili Libang | Facebook *��PILING PILING PELIKULA �� IBCinema 1 ��... - Michael Angelo Capili Libang | Facebook *FOREIGN TV SHOW IN THE 70's ✴ THE... - Michael Angelo Capili Libang | Facebook *FOREIGN TV SHOW IN THE 70's ✴ MOST... - Michael Angelo Capili Libang | Facebook *IBC CHANNEL 13 ~ 1977 ✴ PILING PILING... - Michael Angelo Capili Libang | Facebook *✴ IBCinema 1 "Anak Dalita" Starring... - Michael Angelo Capili Libang | Facebook *FOREIGN WEEKLY TV SHOWS IBC CHANNEL 13... - Michael Angelo Capili Libang | Facebook *PALIGSAHAN SA AWIT Musical / Variety ✴... - Michael Angelo Capili Libang | Facebook *IBC CHANNEL 13 PILING PILING PELIKULA... - Michael Angelo Capili Libang | Facebook *IBC CHANNEL13 �� PILING PILING PELIKULA ��... - Michael Angelo Capili Libang | Facebook *REMEMBER... ROLLER SUPER STAR! Sports /... - Michael Angelo Capili Libang | Facebook *C.U.T.E. CALL US TWO FOR ENTERTAINMENT... - Michael Angelo Capili Libang | Facebook *CHICKS TO CHICKS Comedy / Weekly... - Michael Angelo Capili Libang | Facebook *SEEING STARS WITH JOE QUIRINO Variety... - Michael Angelo Capili Libang | Facebook *Photos from Michael Angelo C. Libang's post in Alaala at Kasaysayan sa Likod ng Lumang Laraw *Video 48 - "WAGON TRAIN" Starring Ward Bond & Robert... | Facebook *Video 48 - "KUNG FU" IBC Channel 13 Circa 1976 | Facebook *Video 48 - "APAT NA SIKAT" Winnie Santos, Arnold Gamboa,... | Facebook *Joseph Pineda | Facebook *Joseph Pineda | Facebook *New digital channel to re-air classic IBC-13 shows via digital TV *IBC References Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Television channels and stations established in 2014 Category:Philippine television networks Category:Filipino-language television stations Category:2014 establishments in the Philippines Category:Assets owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Classic television networks